The Soul Transcender
by Melstar2001
Summary: What could have happened if Ichigo wasnt just a soul reaper, but one of the royal bloodline of the soul weilders? In a world where a villain and hero fall for each other, where the silent killer exists, and a lost prince is found. (Aizenichi, slight Rukiaichi) An AU in bleach sticking to the main plotline a bit. Warning: contains violence, blood, yaoi and death.
1. Chapter 1: Origins

**'** Thoughts'

 **''Hollow''**

 **''** _Flashback''_

''Talking''

''Zanpakuto''

Chapter 1: Origins

Hey. The name's Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm a 15 year old human who lives in the small Karakura Town. I got 2 little bratty sisters, named Yuzu and Karin, and one annoying goat-face of a father, Isshin. Our family owns a small clinic. Life's always been relatively calm around here, accept for the fact that I can see ghosts for as long as I can remember, and well... manipulate reistu, a sort of energy and force that runs through every being's veins. Weird, am I right? It all started about 8 or 9 years ago... I remember it like it was yesterday... so vividly...

 _Flashback_

'' _Momma, momma look over there!'', cried a 7 year old orangette, pointing at a small black haired girl standing by the riverside._

 _''What are you pointing at dear?'', there is noting, replied a worried sun-kissed haired women, in her early 30's._

 _Masaki Kurosaki, mother to youngling Ichigo and of twins Yuzu and Karin, frowned at her excited charge. Ever since he was a child, Ichigo had always said things about seeing and sensing spectres and translucent beings that neither of the other Kurosaki's could see. She always said to him that it was his imaginative mind that was playing tricks on him. If only he knew the truth..._

 _''The girl by the river momma! Can't you see her? '', shouted the youngling._

 _''Ichigo, you must stop this at once. You know that it's your mind playing tricks on you again!'', sighed his mother._

 _''NO! I can really see her momma, I know she's real. She has to be. WHY CAN'T ANYONE BELIEVE ME?''_

 _The child suddenly took off in direction of the girl, tears streaming down his eyes. Masaki, suddenly having a very bad feeling, ran after him shouting:_

 _''Ichigo, come back! It's a trap…''_

 ** _Too late_**

 _Ichigo had already reached the girl, and had spoken the dreaded words..._

 _''Hey, are you real? My momma says it's just my mind playing tricks, but I know you're real. Are you?''_

 _''You can see me? '', she said in a soft whisper that only the child could hear._

 _''Of course!''_

'' ** _Yes! Yes! Finally someone can see me! Oh your going to make such a delicious meal!'',_** _exclaimed the girl, cackling madly. Suddenly, she vanished, giving place to a horrible monster, making the young boy freeze in pure fear, his eyes widening._ _The beast had a dark green hamster like body, connecting to razor sharp talons. Its face was covered by a grinning white tribal mask, with a lure sprouting form the crown of its head. To complete the abomination, the monster had a giant whole where a heart should have been._

 _'' **Now don't struggle kid, or the process is going to be much more painful than a normal meal!'',** the monster cackled wildly._

 _''Who, who are you?'', murmured Ichigo, frozen in place._

 _'' **The name's Grand Fisher and I'm going to be the only to devour you! Say goodbye kid!''**_

 _The monster suddenly leaped at him, mask splitting open to reveal a salivating mouth, armed with rows of daggered teeth, ready to ripe to boy apart. Ichigo wailed, and covered his face with his arms, wishing for all of this to be some giant nightmare. But the killing blow never came, for instead it had struck the neck of Masaki, beheading her instantly. The now lifeless body feel to the ground the head of a protective mother rolling over and skidding to a stop before the traumatized child, whose face and clothes were now covered with blood. His MOTHER'S blood._

 _'' **STUPID BITCH!'',** roared the monster._

 _''Momma?'', whispered Ichigo, cradling the head of his beloved mother. Then it hit him so hard that he forgot to breathe. His mother was dead. Killed before his own innocent eyes, gore matting his face and hair. And it was that THING'S fault..._

 _Suddenly, an immense pressure forced the mad beast to the ground, its eyes widening at the force of the reistu it was feeling, coming form the trembling form of Ichigo Kurosaki. The boy's vibrant orange hair hid his tearful eyes from the world as he spoke..._

 _''You, you... killed her... my momma... she's dead... because of you... **IM GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS YOU MONSTER!''**_

 _And then Ichigo's form literally exploded with raw and pure power, red and black reistu covering his whole body. The last thing the beast saw before he blacked out, were blood lusting and hateful eyes completely black as night..._


	2. Chapter 2: Truth

**'** Thoughts'

 **''Hollow''**

 **''** _Flashback''_

''Talking''

''Zanpakuto''

Chapter 2: The truth

 _Darkness. A thick mass of nightlight held the child's body in a loving embrace. The shadows supported his small form, calling out his name in a deep baritone voice... Ichigo... Ichigo... ICHIGO!_

 _''Gaw!'', exclaimed the orangette, waking up from the dream. He came face to face with his father, lying on a medical table, IV strapped to his wrist._

 _''OH ICHIGO! You had me so worried my boy. I found you... alone... unconscious lying near the river bed! You had blood all over you and next to you was...'', Isshin choked, not able to forget the gruesome sight he had seen._

 _''Dad? What happened? All I remember is running after a girl and...'', suddenly he froze in shock. Memories came flooding back to him, forever burned into his innocent mind, scarring him for life._

 _''And what Ichigo? What happened for your mother to end up like... that...''_

 _Ichigo's eyes started to tear up as he spoke..._

 _''There was a monster... he said... that he was going to eat me... he had a whole in his chest... he was going to kill me when... when...''_

 _The poor boy couldn't take it anymore and collapsed into tears._

 _''Momma, she... protected me from the monster (sob)... she died trying to protect me from that... MONSTER!''_

 _''Then what happened Ichigo? Because when I got there, there was no monster...'', asked his father with a pensive expression on his face._

 _''I don't know, all I remember is a giant explosion of black with red. Do you know what that means pa?''_

 _Isshin's face was one of pure shock. He could not believe what he just heard. Explosion of red and black? It couldn't be possible... but he had to be sure..._

 _''Ichigo, answer me truthfully. Did you sense a presence in your mind, or was it a voice that talked to you?''_

 _''The only thing I remember is... a kind of... power running through me... Is that normal?''_

 _Isshin was at lost for words. He couldn't believe it. His son, his little boy, could use reistu!_

 _''Yes, it's totally normal for you Ichigo. Do you want to hear a story?''_

 _''Yes please...''_

 _''Ok, where to start... Oh yes! Ichigo, do you know what soul reapers are?''_

 _''You mean shinigami? Yes, ma... used to read to me about them... why?''_

 _''Well, what if told you it was true, all of it?''_

 _Ichigo stared at him with wide eyes._

 _''I'd think your crazy?'', he hesitated._

 _Isshin chuckled, expecting that reaction_

 _'' You have reason to think that, my son. But it really is true. The world, my son, is divided in three realms. The human world is where we live, Hueco Mundo, respectively the land of hollows, and Soul Society, the home of the Shinigami.''_

 _''Hollows? What are they?''_

 _''Maybe I should start from the beginning. For a creature to live, there are 2 important elements that must be present, a soul and reistu. A soul is the center of one's being, the very core of their existence. Let's take a human as an example. When a human dies, the soul gets separated from the body, but is still attached to it by something called the Chain of Fate. When the chain is severed, the soul can't return to its original body. It now has the freedom to wonder it the world of the living, like a ghost. Usually, the soul reapers, or shinigami, find these roaming souls and use a technique called Konso. This allows the soul to pass on in the Soul Society._

 _''Like heaven?''_

 _''No, not like heaven. When the soul arrives, it usually appears in the Rugonkai, the spirit land. This is where all the souls reside, in search of their dead loved ones. The Rugonkai is divided in districts, 80 in total. As you can imagine, the lower the number, the better the living conditions. The higher the number, the more criminals and poverty in the district. Then, we have the Sereitei, where the Shinigami reside. The place is ruled by an elder named Yamomoto, rumoured to be the strongest soul reaper in Sereitei. He is protected by the 13 Court Guard Squads, each squad having their own captain and lieutenant. Each squad has a special duty, for example the 12th division is responsible for the Research and Developpement Institute of Soul Society. Then, there is Central 46, a group that judges and sentences criminals and traitors. Ichigo, are you familiar with the term zanpakuto?''_

 _''No, I've never heard of it before.''_

 _''The Shinigami have lots of powers. One of them is a zanpakuto. Each one is unique, having its own abilities. Each zanpakuto has a different name. Mine is Engetsu.''_

 _''Wait, your a soul reaper?'', shouted the child in shock._

 _''Yes, but let me continue. A zanpakuto has 3 stages. The sealed state, where the sword looks like a katana, the shikai, where the zanpakuto transforms into a weapon unique to every shinigami. Finally, the bankai, or 3rd stage, where the power of the soul reaper is doubled, sometimes even tripled. This stage is the hardest to gain, for the soul reaper must defeat their own zanpakuto in battle, which few have achieved. Only Yamomoto, the captains and a few lieutenants have learned this stage. On top of the zanpakuto, shinigami can live for centuries. They also practice special arts. There are four: Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Koho and Kido, which is divided in 2 categories: Hado and Bakudo._

 _''Wow, they must be really powerful.''_

 _''Indeed, but that's where the second element for a being to live, comes in, reistu. It's an energy that flows through every creature, plant, etc... The more reitsu, the more powerful the shinigami. Each shinigami has a unique color of reistu, mine is blue._

 _''Wait, is that what the black and red explosion was?''_

 _''Precisely. That was the manifestation or your reistu. Normally, humans have hardly any reistu, which is why they are so weak. But like in everything, there are exceptions. Some humans have a higher level than others, and can manifest it through a physical form. Of course, you my son, manifested it in a spiritual form, basically in pure energy. This means that you have an unbelievable amount of reistu in your body. This also explains the fact that you can see spirits and ghost, like that hollow that killed... your mother.''_

 _''But I still don't understand, what's a hollow?''_

 _''I'm getting to that. Remember what I said about the Chain of fate? Well, if severed, the chain starts to shorten. It's like a ticking time bomb. When the chain has totally disappeared, its game over.''_

 _''What do you mean pa?''_

 _''Hush. If the soul is not ascended by a shinigami before the destruction of the chain, the soul enters Hueco Mundo. It is then later hunted down by a hollow, a creature who feeds of reistu. Then soul becomes one itself. A hollow is basically a heartless beast that enjoys the suffering of others, most of the time, and survives by eating souls, weaker hollows, or shinigami. There are three classes of hollow: Gillian, usually mindless beasts, their only purpose to feed, the Adjusha, the first evolution, where the hollow becomes unique in shape and ability. Finally, the Vasto Lorde, the final evolution. This form is the most powerful, and like the bankai, only few exist. All hollows have a mask, which used to be their heart. This explains the hole in their chest and renders them, as the soul reaper's say, soulless.''_

 _''So what attacked momma and tried to eat me because of my reistu... was a hollow?''_

 _''Yes.''_

 _''So what now?''_

 _''What ever do you mean my son?''_

 _''You telling me all this, there must be a reason for it?''_

 _Isshin, with a serious expression on his face, spoke the words that would forever change the child's destiny:_

 _''I am going to train you in the ways of the shinigami.''_


	3. Chapter 3: Zangetsu

**'** Thoughts'

 **''Hollow''**

 **''** _Flashback''_

''Talking''

''Zanpakuto''

 _C_ hapter 3: Zangetsu

 _4 years later_

 _''Harder, faster, HARDER!'', roared Isshin to his now 11 year old son._

 _Swinging his arms in a circle pattern, Ichigo swung a medium-sized katana through the air in a series of complex figures. This had been going on for the last 4 years of his life. After the goat-face had spilled the beans, he had taken to train the child in the ways of the Shinigami. From Kido to Zanjutsu, the little guy clearly was a natural. Although, he still had not figured out the name of his zanpakuto. To make up for this, Isshin had developed a special schedule for his son:_

 _Schedule:_

 _\- 8 to 9 am: Breakfast_

 _\- 9 to 10 am: History of Soul Society_

 _\- 10 to 11 am: Martial Arts and Zanjutsu_

 _\- 11 to 12 pm: Lunch_

 _\- 11 to 12 pm: Meditation_

 _\- 12 to 1 pm: The theory and application of Kido_

 _\- 1 to 2 pm: The species of the 3 realms_

 _\- 2 to 3 pm: The Gotei 13_

 _\- 3 to 5 pm: Advanced battle planning_

- _5 to 6 pm: Sparring_

 _\- 6 to 7 pm: Supper_

 _\- 7 to 8 pm: Meditation_

 _While a very ruff schedule, Ichigo's iron determination made him surpass anything thrown his way. Well, except for the zanpakuto part. Also, Ichigo had not only developed his mind power, knowledge and intelligence, but had lost all the baby fat and now had the body of a young teen. His spiky orange hair had softened and now reached his collarbone. Because of the 4 years of intense physical activity, Ichigo had developed more muscle. He now reached 5 ft. His eyes had become a beautiful set of honey-brown orbs._

 _''Alright, that's enough for now son'', sighed Isshin._

 _''No'', panted Ichigo._

 _''Huh?''_

 _''I'm not stooping until I learn the name of my future partner''_

 _The ex-shinigami captain restrained himself from responding to his son, knowing full well that the stubbornness he had inherited from Masaki was impossible to break through._

 _''Alright, but don't strain yourself'', replied Isshin._

 _''Don't worry about me, anyway, Yuzu and Karin cant get home from school by themselves can they?''_

 _''Point taken''._

 _Isshin got up and left the park in which Ichigo trained for the last 4 years._

 _Ichigo's POV_

 _'Finally some peace and quiet.'_

 _Getting down in a sitting position, I let myself relax, and closed my eyes. I have been trying for 4 years now to hear the name of my future partner. Yeah, that's right, partner. I don't consider zanpakuto possessions, rather equals, friends, or even mentors, if he or she proves or ends-up being stronger than the wielder. My father explained to me that to be able to wield the sword, you must earn the approval and respect of the zanpakuto you have been chosen to wield. He also told me that many shinigami can never hear the sword's name because they are too cocky and over-confident, thinking that they are the center of the universe and that no one can beat them. Anyway, that will never happen to me, cause even if I want to become the strongest so I can protect my sisters from hollows and the such, I still have a long way to go and probably will have fights I don't win. But hey, it won't stop me from trying._

 _Taking a deep breath, I closed of my mind from the world, and before I knew it, I had drifted off in a deep sleep..._

 _-Line Break-_

 _When I opened my eyes, everything was black. The air was cold, I felt like I was free falling through space. Suddenly a voice called out in the darkness._

 _'' Ichigo...''_

 _''Who's there?''_

 _My eyes became the size of saucers as a dark red light appeared in front of my face. Slowly, the brightness receded and a being took its place. It looked like death itself. Wait, no... It was a man. An old man, with long curly brown hair, a goatee, dressed in a long black robe of black and red fire, with a pair of yellow visors covering his eyes._

 _'' You called, child?''_

 _''Who... who are you?''_

 _'' I have many names, but to you I am called ...''_

 _''Huh? Sorry, didn't catch that.''_

 _'' I thought this might happen. You still can't hear my name. ''_

 _Realisation dawned upon the orangette._

 _''Wait... Are you my zanpakuto?''_

 _The dark haired male smiled softly._

 _'' You finally figured it out Ichigo.''_

 _''Then why can't I hear your name?''_

 _'' It's hard to say really. Here, let's try it again, but with more energy. Call upon me for the rest of eternity, to destroy our enemies, FOR MY NAME IS...''_

 _-Line Break-_

 _Ichigo's POV_

 _''ZANGETSU!'', I yelled out._

 _The world literally exploded around me. I gasped for air, the force of the power knocking me to the ground. It looked like hell on earth. Swirls of black and red flames danced around me. Slowly, a mass of the force morphed into a shape. It revealed itself to be a sleek long black katana. The handle was black with a blood red diamond pattern running down the side. The guard looked like a cross with 4 fang-like serrated extensions. Finally, a small metal chain hung from the handle._

 _(A.N Here is a link to Ichigo's swords: file:/D:/e131304/Mes%20documents/Mes%20images/Ichigo's%)_

 _The sword floated gently towards me. Without thinking, I quickly took hold of the handle. A light so bright flashed before my eyes, it blinded me for what seemed like hours. When the brightness finally died down, the flames and powerful energy had disappeared, having seeped back into the katana in my hand. Exhausted from the current events, I let myself slip to the ground. Somewhere in the far corners of my mind, heard a gruff voice whisper to me:_

 _'' Rest for now young one, for tomorrow, your true training begins''_


	4. Chapter 4: Encounter

Chapter 4: Encounter

Ichigo's POV

So there. That's pretty much everything you need to know. I mean, everything else that happened was pretty much the usual. School, dealing with my stupid dad in the morning, taking care of my 2 sisters, training with either said goat face or Zangetsu-sensei (A.N. Yes, I know Ichigo calls him old man in the anime, but this version of Ichigo is going to be respectful towards people who he deems worthy or that are way stronger than him, and by stronger I mean way stronger. So deal with it) Anyway, now it's time to get started. This is where the adventure truly starts. So sit back, grab a bag of popcorn or something, and enjoy the tale.

Karakura town, Present day, 8 pm.

3rd POV

Night had fallen upon the quiet town. A lone figure could be seen walking down a deserted road, returning from his nightly groceries. Clearly male, he stood around 5 ft 10, wearing a midnight black hoodie with a red trimming, dark grey jeans and a pair of black runners. The hood obscured his face, masking the person's facial features, rendering him unrecognisable to the untrained eye. The only thing off about the young man was the presence of a black sword hanging from his back. To any one who knows of him, his identity is that of 15 year old Ichigo Kurosaki. The teen continued his march towards home, until he froze on the spot, a shiver of anticipation running through him.

Ichigo's POV

'That presence. There it is again.' I thought.

For the past week or so, I kept feeling this strange yet powerful spirit pressure. I mean, it's no hollow, because I deal with those guys regularly. It's either some other hybrid human or something or maybe…

My eyes widened with shock 'Oh shit!'

3rd POV

A small feminine figure overlooked her assigned territory with a scowl on her face. She wore a black robe with an ice blue silk material wrapped around her waist. She had pale violet eyes clouded with anger, short raven hair and like our dear Ichigo, a small katana hung at her waist.

'Uh! Not one hollow, not even one! I know the captain ordered me to come here, note to self so did nee-chan for some reason, but WHY? Just, WHY? I mean, it's not like there are any souls in need of saving, huh? Yeah, I perform konso and stuff, but there is NOTHING TO FIGHT AROUND HERE!'

''WHERE ARE YOU STUPID HOLLOWS? ANSWER ME!'', she screeched in fury.

As an answer to her wish, a loud cry filled with pure rage tore the sky apart.

 **''ROAAARRR!''**

Ichigo's POV

 **''ROAAARRR!''**

'Holy shit! What was that?'

I quickly extended my senses to cover every perimeter of Karakura Town in a frantic search for the hollow that had appeared. What I found was shocking. It was coming from my house!

''Karin, Yuzu!''

Unknown POV

'Finally!'

It has been so long since I fought someone, or hollow for the matter, that my zanpakuto was just singing for a fight. Now was my chance. I started to flash step towards the direction that the beast's cry came from.

Time Skip

Ichigo's POV

I used my flash step to race across the roof tops, haven forgotten the shopping bags on some desolate street. I was almost near the house when out of nowhere appeared a small figure with whom I collided with in mid-air.

''What the fuck!''

The force of the impact knocked me off course and I landed ungracefully on the pavement below. I tried to get in a sitting position but hissed as a dull pain sprouted from my left side. Shit, not good. Definitely got a cracked rib or 2 from the hit. Jesus, just what was that thing made of, steel or something? Suddenly, I heard a groan to my far right. I quickly got up in a defensive position, ignoring the pain and slowly approached the downed creature with precaution, in case it was the hollow. I almost fainted on the spot when I saw the mysterious being. It was a girl! Not only that, she looked around my age but was so tiny! She was wearing the weirdest outfit, consisting of a set of black robes and wooden sandals. But what immediately raised alarms in my head was the silver katana that lay at her side. She couldn't be... could she? I had to be sure. I opened up my senses and froze. This girl, no, SHINIGAMI, was the one I had been sensing all week! What was she doing a block away from my house? Soul Society couldn't already have found out about me or dad could they? I was sure I had been extra careful to hide my reistu signature when I went out to hunt, so what was she really doing here? Shinigami are usually sent to the world of the living to cleanse an area of… hollows…

'FUCK! The hollow! But I can't just leave her here, what if she doesn't wake up? Come on Kurosaki, think…'

My mental ramblings were cut off when a very angry shinigami slammed me to the ground and yelled:

''The hell was that for you bastard?''

Unknown POV, after the crash

'Uh, my head. Why do I feel like I've been run over by an army of Menos?'

I tried to push myself up but failed when bright lights exploded behind my eye lids. Ok, so no getting up right now. What could have caused that? I'll I remember before falling was a gust of wind and a streak of black slamming… Shit! I snapped my eyes open and was at a loss of words for the sight before my eyes. I thought I was dreaming when I saw the young male before me. Damn! With that orange spiky hair, intense honey eyes that just shimmered with strength, muscular but lithe build, he looked like sex on legs (A.N Just to clear things up, this relationship will only be one sided, with usually hot headed Rukia becoming a babbling mess in future chapters whenever her crush is around. XD I'm so evil) Wait a second… there weren't any other shinigami that were sent to watch over Karakura apart from me, so how could I have collided with him? He clearly must be human; I can't sense anything from him! I was again surprised when he whipped his head in my direction. I closed my eyes tight and feigned to be unconscious, just in time to because he had looked RIGHT AT ME! Then that means… OH HELL NO! Anger clouded my better judgment and I suddenly launched myself at the orange-head and slammed him to the ground on his back.

''The hell was that for you bastard?''

Ichigo's POV

'Fuck!' I mentally cursed myself. Stupid nerves. I let my guard down for one second and look what happens. I wheeze, my lungs burning for air as the midget chocked me in rage.

''Can't… breathe…''

''Shit! Sorry!'', I heard the small female say in a ruff voice.

I felt a great relief as her wait pushed off of me. I gulped a great amount of air in my lungs as a pale hand came into view.

''Here, let me help you up.''

I gladly took hold of the offered appendage and was hoisted up to my feet. The small shinigami looked up at me sheepishly, a light blush on her button nose and sharp cheeks. Now that I got a better look at her, she looked like one of those old royals for the middle ages. With her long eyelashes, piercing greyish-lavender eyes, soft raven black hair, high cheekbones and well manicured hands, she definitely belonged to a high class family. Realizing my hand was still in hers; I carefully retracted it and inclined my head as thanks.

''Thank you miss, umm…''

''Oh uh, Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki. Don't need to call me miss thought. Makes me sound old. And you are? '', the girl, Rukia, asked me politely. I smirked in response.

''Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki. (A.N. Kudos to those who get the reference) Sorry about the crash, Rukia. I should have looked where I was going. By the way, what are you doing in this neighbourhood, if I may ask?''

The midget blushed even deeper and started to ramble on and on…

''Oh uh, well, if you must know, which you probably do if you were sent here by Soul Society, I was in the area when a hollow appeared and I was just on my way to…'' I cut her off in a cold voice before she could finish.

''Don't bother.'', I growled out.

In an instant, I was in the air rushing to get back home.

''Kill it?''

Rukia's POV

'FUCK!' I mentally screamed. 'What the hell? Where did he go? How can he be so dam fast! '

I rushed up to a roof using flash-step to get a better look. I used my sharp eyesight to scan the midnight sky, when I saw him a couple of houses away, dropping to the ground in front of a small house. I rushed with all my strength to catch up to him. I finally got there, just in time to see him unsheathe a zanpakuto!

''WHAT THE…''

I was cut off when he suddenly appeared over my head and swung his arms down, cutting of a black clawed hand that had been reaching for me, with the intent to rip me to shreds. It fell to the ground, unmoving, with dark red blood erupting from the now useless limb. I was petrified. How… how did he know it was behind me?

''Id cover my ears now if I were you.''

Snapping out of my trance, I slammed my hands to my ears just before an ear splitting shriek resonated in the night sky.

 **''ROAAARRR!''**

I whipped around to see a giant hollow, probably a gillian, trashing in agony, fresh blood spurting like a fountain from the gruesome wound it had just obtained. What surprised me was its shear SIZE! I mean, holy shit! It must be around 10 ft tall! It suddenly stopped its agonized cries and charges towards the orange head. 'RUN!' my mind was screaming, how could he possibly take it on! I was slacked jawed when he remained in his position in the air, and just zipped to the hollow's mask and sliced it in half with his black katana! The FUCK! The hollow roared a pained screech, and dissolved into ash.

''You know, if you're eyes continue to get any bigger, they're going to explode.''

I snapped my jaw shut and immediately recomposed myself.

''How… just...wha…HOW!''

''Don't worry. You can thank me later.''

Ichigo started to walk away, which snapped me out of my daze.

''Hey, hold on a second!''

He turned his head towards me.

''Yes, Rukia?''

''I have one question. I mean, you definitely aren't a shinigami, because I would have recognised your face from somewhere, so, I don't mean to be rude but… Just what are you?''

His eyes sparkled with mirth.

''That's for me to know, and you to find out. But, Ill give you a hint. I never said I wasn't a shinigami.''

With that he SHUNPOED away from the scene.

'What a mystery you are, Ichigo Kurosaki. Lucky for you, I've always loved a good mystery.'


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

Chapter 5: Discovery

3rd POV, Karakura Town, 7 pm

Morning fell upon the small town. The sky was painted with a series of pinks, oranges and soft reds. Birds chirped happily on blooming sakura trees, the cool morning air swirling with a soft breeze. This was true peace, paradise on earth. The world seemingly reborn in one perfect moment. The peaceful aura was suddenly disturbed by a man of rebounding joy, who yelled with glee to the world:

''GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!''

Ichigo's POV

I groggily opened my eyes as sunlight creeped through my blinds. I stretched myself out with a big yawn, wincing as my stiff shoulders popped. I rubbed the fatigue out of my eyes. I smiled as I thought about last night.

'That sure was a big turn around. Who knew that I would have met my first shinigami from Soul Society?'

My good mood was ruined by my old man who launched himself at me.

''GOOD MORNING ICHIGOI!''

I groaned and ducked my head before he could tackle me, which made him fly straight out of the window. I stifled a laugh when I heard him wail in fake pain as he collided with concrete on the street below.

''Oh Masaki! Our son has grown so strong! I have nothing left to teach you! He is all gown up.''

I rolled my eyes at his antics and got out of bed. Today was just going to be just like any other day in my life, from goat face's usual goofy routine to eating with Yuzu and Karin, etc… The only thing different, was the now looming threat every minute of my life from now on that Sereitei represented. Oh goody.

I picked out a fresh uniform and go dressed. Once I was finished, I grabbed my school bad ad headed for breakfast. On my way out of my room, I passed by Zangetsu's sleek black form. I gazed at my partner for a moment, then picked him up and sheathed him on my back. It's not like no one could see him, apart from a certain Quincy and goat-face. You could never be too careful. I closed the door and walked down the stairs, my mouth watering at the smell of Yuzu's delicacy. Man. She really could make some mean eggs. I arrived in the kitchen and was greeted by my sisters.

''Hi nii-chan!'', exclaimed Yuzu.

''Yo''

Karin just gave me a look and smirked my way, nodding her head in greeting. I sighed internally and gave her a grin of my own. Forever the silent type, she was. I sat down on the seat next to my cheerful sibling. She laid a steaming hot plate of scrambled eggs, complemented with hot sauce and toast, in front of me. My favourite.

''Aw Yuzu, you just know how to spoil me, don't you?'', I teased her.

She just laughed happily in reply, before sitting down at her place next to me.

''Just eat them before they get cold.''

''Yes mam.''

I dived into my meal; I almost melted on the spot.

''This is delicious. You really outdid yourself this time.''

''Aw Ichi-nii, you say the sweetest things.''

I smiled lovingly at her and turned towards Karin.

''You seen dad?''

She nodded towards the stairs.

''He's with mom.''

I cast my eyes downwards. Ever since the accident all those years ago, dad always prayed each morning to a tapestry of mom in the hallway that laid to his bedroom. It was his on little way of honouring her.

I looked at the time. It read 7h 30, school started at 8h. There was still plenty of time to get there. If I ran.

''Well, I have to go. Don't want to be late and all.''

''Bye nee-chan. Don't forget your lunch!'

I grabbed the paper back on the counter on my way out. He closed the door behind before hitting the road. I fell into a light jog, passing by stone and brick houses alike on my way there. Minutes passed, when I suddenly heard a voice behind me.

''Wait!''

I froze on the spot and whipped around, unsheathing Zangetsu as I did so. I shunpoed behind the midget and placed him across her throat.

''What are you doing here!'', I hissed out.

The Kuchiki girl was sputtering in shock, but quickly became a blushing mess and apologized.

''I'm sorry Kurosaki-san. It's just, I remembered you from yesterday and well, I thought you could help me with something.''

''Spit it out.''

''Do you know where Karakura high school is?''

It took me awhile to register what she said. I quickly sheathed Zangetsu and stepped away from her.

''Who wants to know?''

''I do. I signed up at that specific school to learn more about you and the human world.''

I laughed so hard I almost fell to the ground.

''Hey! What's so funny!'', she exclaimed, embarrassed.

''You are! What you could you possibly want to learn about me!''

''Well, for starters, why the Soul Society has no record of you.''

My attitude suddenly became dark.

''Here is some advice, shinigami. If you want to keep that little head of yours on your shoulders, I suggest you and your organization stay away from me and my family. Got that, midget?'', I stated with as much venom as possibly.

''Right.'', she stuttered.

''Anyway, if your that desperate to learn about the human world, follow me.''

Without questioning, she fell into pace beside me.

''So. What do you want to know?'''

Line break

Before I knew it, we reached the high school.

''Well, here it is. I better get to class. I guess I covered everything you need to know for school and living in the mortal world. Guess I will see you around someday. ''

I left the midget to her thoughts. I walked up the grey stairs to get to homeroom. I looked back one more time; she was still standing on the street, like she was waiting for something to happen. My eyes caught hers. The were a sly violet, with flecks of grey here and there. But what caught me off guard was the deep longing for something hidden in the pools of lavender, the persistent solitude she couldn't mask. I sighed. Figures.

''Come on. Are you coming or what?''

This seemed to snap her out of her daze. Her eyes brightened at my request, and she smiled hopefully.

''Yeah. Coming.''

Line break

When we arrived at math class, I seated myself at my usual spot, by the window. It overviewed the school ward. The perfect strategic point to oversee any attack on the school. Rukia sat down at the desk opposed to me, and gave me a questioning glance.

''I thought you said there would be other students, but I don't see any.''

I snorted and counted out loud.

''Three, two , one…''

A stampede of limbs and skin forced its way into the class, shouts and undignified cries filled the air.

''Hey watch it!''

''Watch where you're walking bitch!''

I smirked at her and she glared back.

''Smart ass.''

''Oh you say the meanest things. I'm so hurt.'', I said sarcastically.

She huffed and gave me an undignified look. But in those clear orbs, I could see joy and hope. A silent thank you.

The class was soon filled with people of old and new. I recognized of few of them, 2 of them in particular…

''Oh Ichigo! Who is this lovely maiden on your right!''

''Quiet down Keigo, you'll scar her.''

I groaned in annoyance at my 2 friend's antics. Keigo and Mizuro have been my pals ever since I started high school. I had a couple of other loyal friends, but they weren't in this class.

''Hey. I see you two didn't change one bit. And to answer your question Keg, this is Rukia Kuchiki, a transfer student.''

The student snorted in amusement.

''I can introduce myself thanks. And how sweet of your, _Keg._ '', she said in a suave voice.

''I was just… never mind.'', I growled out.

She smiled in victory. The duo got to their respectful seats in the back of me. Just in time too. The teacher had just walked in.

''Good, I see that everyone is in their place. Please open your books to page 34.''

I sighed. Yes, like any other day in Ichigo Kurosaki's life.

(A.N. I will not introduce Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki or Uryu for one or two chapters, since their reveal will affect Rukia greatly, hence the feud between shinigami and quincy, and competition for the oblivious Ichigo's heart. But don't worry. He will still end up with Aizen.)


	6. Chapter 6: A mutual understanding

Chapter 6: A mutual understanding

(A.N. Attention! This chapter is a key part in the developpement of both Rukia and Ichigo's characters. Please read for you will be very confused later on in the story. Enjoy.)

Ichigo's POV, Karakura Town, 5 pm

I was walking on the sidewalk, as usual, on my way back home. The only difference was the presence of a very gleeful midget skipping along beside me. She had forced me with her puppy dog eyes, god damn those were affective, to make her meet my family, so she could understand my reasons for threatening her and my very obvious dislike for shinigami and the Sereitei.

The manipulative midget gave me a wide grin.

''So, what are they like? I mean, since they are going to be my family and all.''

Ok, ok. The real reason she was coming home with me was so she could have a place to stay while on duty, in return to zip it about my existence and my dad's whereabouts.

 _Flashback_

 _I was, as per usual, having the scrumptious lunch that Yuzu made that very same morning, on the roof when I was interrupted by Rukia. Again._

 _''Um, sorry to disturb you Kurosaki-san, but can I sit with you? If it's alright with you that is.''_

 _I glanced at her. Something was wrong with her that was obvious. The way her shoulders were tense and her neck muscles twitching, and how her eyes refused to look at me. I sighed and patted the place next to me on the green bench._

 _''Sit.''_

 _She froze at my tone and quickly sat down at the far end of the bench. By the way her feet kept shifting and her small hands clenched her shirt, I knew I was in for a challenge._

 _''I'm not going to bite you know. You can just tell me what's wrong,_

 _''Am I that obvious?''_

 _''Pretty much, I'm afraid.''_

 _''I'm sorry. It's just…'', she hesitated._

 _''It's okay. You can tell me what's wrong.''_

 _''No, I can't. You'll laugh at me.''_

 _''I promise I wont. So spill.''_

 _''Well, you know that I'm supposed to stay here full time because of my job, right?''_

 _''Yeah, I think I figured that much out by myself.''_

 _''Well, I can't.''_

 _''Huh?''_

 _''I don't have a place to stay. I don't have a home.''_

 _It took me a while to process her sentence._

 _''So you're basically… homeless?''_

 _''Not really. I just don't posses a residence as you call it.''_

 _''But, why would they send you here without giving you some place to stay in the meanwhile?''_

 _''I don't know. It was just so sudden… It's like they wanted to… get rid of me.''_

 _I could see her eyes were starting to tear-up and her voice was quivering. I had to do something fast. Class started in 10 minutes and I didn't want her to start full-out crying. I can't believe I was about to do this…_

 _''Look here, Rukia. I can't do anything about their feelings towards you, but… what I can do is give you a place to stay. Think about it. We both come out of it with an advantage. You aren't forced to live on the streets when in your gigai, how you got one I could only guess, and I get to constantly keep my eye on you and the Soul Society.''_

 _She lifted he head towards me._

 _''You would do that for me?''_

 _''Sure. Just don't think too much of it.''_

 _With that, I go up._

 _''We better get back to class.''_

 _She followed._

 _''Yeah.''_

 _End flashback_

''Well, for starters, I have to little sisters that are twins. First, there's Karin. She's pretty quiet. Don't expect much out of her. She tends to keep to herself. The only ones she talks to are me and Yuzu. Speaking of her, I have a feeling you two will get along great. She's always smiling, and has a great temper. She's also the head cook of the house. She's gifted I tell you. Then, there's… my dad. Isshin Kurosaki. He's… a handful. He' a real nut job that one. Be careful around him. I think he will be able to see you in your spirit form.'', I lied trough my teeth.

''Okay. So I'm guessing you got your spirit pressure from, right?''

Ah, perceptive this one is.

''You know curiosity is what killed the cat right?''

''Well, I'm no cat, am I?'', she laughed out.

''Ha, true that.''

''Anyway, just one question. Your sisters, they can't see me, right?''

''Not that I know of.''

''Okay. Just wanted to know.''

I gave her a small smile. She cared for strangers. Maybe she won't be so bad after all.

''I always wondered what having a family would be like.'', she grumbled out.

I titled my head in confusion.

''What do you mean? Don't you have a family in the Sereitei?''

''Family doesn't even come close to it.''

I narrowed my eyes.

''Explain.''

''Well, I don't have any know relatives. When I got to the Rugonkai, I was alone. For years I just wondered the streets, stealing what I could to survive. You know how the higher number districts aren't famed right? Well, I've lived there for a long time. So trust me. I know how dark, twisted and corrupted those places can be.''

''You said lived. Those that mean you left?''

''Yeah. After I graduated from the academy, I was picked up by one of the captains. Byakuya Kuchiki. Leader of one of the noble families of the Sereitei. ''

My eyes widened into saucers.

''What! You're from a noble and ancient family! Why didn't you mention anything! Its bad enough Soul Society would kill us If the knew we existed, but to have a family as powerful as yours? We would be snuffed out in mere minutes!''

''Sorry. It just never came up. Besides, I doubt they care about what happens to me while I'm here anyways. Never have, never will.''

''Huh?''

''You see, my brother, though he's far from it, couldn't give 2 shits about what happens to me. Sometimes, I don't even think he knows that I exist. Not even an I love you sister, not even once! What have I ever done to deserve this life!''

By now, she was full out crying her eyes out. I flinched, not knowing what to do. I was never one for comforting people, least of all girls. What to do, what to do…

Rukia's POV

Great, just great. He was going to laugh, that's for sure. I mean, he probably thinks I'm so pathetic. Now he'll never want to be with me!

I suddenly felt a warm pair of arms circle around me and Ichigo pulled me to his chest. My brain tried to process what was happening. A hug. An actual hug! How long has it been since someone embraced me like this? I don't know, years maybe. I was trying not to blush as my tears gradually died down. He was saying soft words to me.

''There, there. It's okay. Shh, you'll be alright.''

He slowly let go of me and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. He sighed and said:

''Look, I can't promise you anything, but I can guarantee that my family is as close to loving as you can get. I think you'll fit in just fine with us, Rukia _Kurosaki._ ''

My jaw dropped. Kurosaki? What the hell!

''I… don't understand…''

''Well, if you're going to live with us from now on, I think it best if you changed names. Besides, I always wanted a sister closer to my age.''

A gapped in shock. _Sister?_

''You can close your mouth now. Don't want any flies to get in.''

I snapped it shut.

''Do you really mean it? Will you be my nii-chan?''

He smiled that gorgeous smile and nodded.

''Of course, sis.''

He turned around and called out to me:

''We better get home. It's getting late.''

I turned my eyes to the sky and thought.

'Home. Yeah, let's got home, brother'

(A.N. See what I did there? Since our shinigami pair is now not so officially brother and sister, Rukia is going to still want to be with Ichigo, in her head that is, and also get really protective when someone else tries to flirt with him. Also, Rukia will now be known as a Kurosaki, not Kuchiki.)


End file.
